date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:A Wikia Contributor (1)/plans for change in Wikia Badges and/or add new badges
User "OngTunSen" mention that can we change the image on the wikia badge, the answer is yes. But for the purpose of fairness; everyone should give voice (opinions) on this. Even if it not finalize (by us: admin) as yes or no, you can also start posting image (here, on the comment section) as possible replacement badge image. Here what the side of the wikia badge changing things say to help: ---- 'About this page...' Administrators on this wiki can customize the names and pictures of the achievement badges. You can upload any .jpg or .png picture, and your picture will automatically fit inside the frame. It works best when your picture is square, and when the most important part of the picture is right in the middle. You can use rectangular pictures, but you might find that a bit gets cropped out by the frame. If you have a graphics program, then you can crop your picture to put the important part of the image in the center. If you don't have a graphics program, then just experiment with different pictures until you find the ones that work for you! If you don't like the picture that you've chosen, click "Revert to default" to go back to the original graphic. You can also give the badges new names that reflect the topic of the wiki. When you've changed badge names, click "Save changes" to save your changes. Have fun! 'Create a new Edit track' You can create a new set of badges that reward users for editing pages in a particular category, to highlight a particular area of the site that users would enjoy working on. You can set up more than one category track, so try choosing two categories that would help users show off their specialty! Ignite a rivalry between the users who edit Vampires pages and the users who edit Werewolves pages, or Wizards and Muggles, or Autobots and Decepticons. To create a new "Edit in category" track, type the name of the category in the field below. The regular Edit track will still exist; this will create a separate track that you can customize separately. When the track is created, the new badges will appear in the list on the left, under the regular Edit track. Customize the names and images for the new track, so that users can see the difference! Once you have done the customization, click the "enabled" checkbox to turn on the new track, and then click "Save changes". Users will see the new track appear on their user profiles, and they will start earning badges when they edit pages in that category. You can also disable the track later, if you decide you do not want to highlight that category anymore. Users who have earned badges in that track will always keep their badges, even if the track is disabled. This can help to bring another level of fun to the achievements. Try it out with that (above) being say I also may plan to add a new category which mean new badges, give ideas. I going states this just in case: this is plan, not decide. it an idea simply put. Category:Blog posts